nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Darren (SPH!AU)
Darren Takoda Murphy Hawkins (September 12, 1998) is the youngest son of Johnny Hawkins and younger brother of Justus Hawkins. Background Early life Darren was born in Hackensack, New Jersey to Marilee and Carlisle Murphy. The Murphy couple were best friends to the Hawkins, Johnny and Skye, so the couples often spent time together. Especially considering the Darren's parents were high-sought scientists for Johnny's company. Darren's father even one of the people building it with Johnny Hawkins. Darren doesn't remember much of his biological parents, as the couple died in a car accident when Darren was only 15 months old. The Murphy's were suppose to celebrate Christmas at the Hawkins house, as it would be the first Christmas for Johnny and Justus without their wife and mother. But tragedy struck again, and on December 25th, 1999, Darren, the only survivor of the accident, was orphaned. Without any close relatives to take care of him, Johnny as the 'Godparent', took him on and later adopted him. Giving Darren a new family, with a big brother. Growing-Up Years The first few years grew to be tough for the whole family, with Johnny working long hours at his company now that two of his top leading scientists were gone, and Darren new to his surroundings were miserable the first couple of nights. It was a rough couple of first days for all of three of them; with Justus still suffering from panic attacks after his mother's passing, Darren crying all nights and Johnny, now single parent to two boys, not knowing what to do. But as time went by, Darren settled down in the new house and Justus slowly but surely overcame his panic attacks and nightmares. The two boys were essentially very good for each other, quickly becoming the brothers they would grow up to be. This all grew into a setback though when in the spring of 2003Kidnapped series – 1. Kid(s)napped, Justus and Darren were kidnapped by a gang trying to press their father into buying their medicine, which basically were a disguised dangerous drug. Their current babysitter were in on it, making it easy for the kidnappers to just snatch the boys in their own home, were they should be safe. Although the event ends well it leaves the two boys deeply disturbed for a while, and Darren becomes even more timid then he were before. Not trusting any strangers, making it very hard for their father to work some time afterwards, since there's not many people any of them trusts to take care of the boys' when Johnny's at work and the boys are home from school or kindergarten. Growing up, Darren didn't have many similarities with his older brother. Where Justus always had a knack for sports, playing all sorts he could think of, Darren always enjoyed the academics more, clearly taking after his deceased parents, to his father's many different emotions. Although Johnny always encouraged his youngest eternal thirst for knowledge, it also made painful memories of the boy's biological parents, Johnny's best friends, to resurface. People the young boy had almost no memories of. Regardless of thinking the boys had their fair share of fearful and tragic situations happen to them, the fate turns its ugly head again when in the autumn of 2012Kidnapped series – 2. Jock and Geek gets kidnapped, the boys gets kidnapped again. This time they were older, but the situation were also significantly more serious. The men kidnapping the two brothers being hardened criminals, and doesn't think twice before scaring or hurting mere teenagers. Even though they are together, and Darren has Justus always looking out for the best of his little brother, the ordeal still leaves both of them with traumas, understandable, in different kinds, that both of them required therapist sessions on and off to deal with afterwards. Justus have always been protective over Darren, many times physically interfering when Darren is being bullied or teased during their school years. As Darren grew up he didn't appreciate it as much as when he was younger, and it eventually turned into Darren starting resenting his brother's meddling. The resentment got so strong that Darren even lost his temper so much that he starts yelling at his brother, after he had rescued him from a particularly cruel beating where he were severally outnumbered. Darren snapped at Justus and told him that he wasn't his brother and that he can just lay off playing hero already. This deeply hurt Justus, and he turned away from his little brother and walked away, stricken and subdued after he told him how Darren would always be his brother anyway. Darren immediately regretted his words as soon as he said them, the anger washing away as his words left his lips. But it was too late. The hurt were already there, even though he hadn't meant the words. He had just been so very angry and the bullies had teased him about it, that his brother always saved him, and Darren just felt so pathetic not being able to even stand up for himself. So he had said rash things, and hurt his brother. Darren chases after his brother and tells him desperately that he didn't mean it. That he had never meant it, that Justus would always be his brother, even though he sometimes didn't act like it and said hurtful things. Darren's thirst for knowledge eventually paid off, however, as he graduates from Ridgewood High School summer of 2017 at the top of his class, and is the valedictorian at the graduation ceremony. Darren gets into several schools, but chooses to go to Cornell University, an Ivy League school, because of its biomedical research/science program. Later life After graduating from Cornell, Darren starts working in his father's pharmaceutical company, Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals. Many thinking the young and talented scientist are wasting his potential in the mass-producing Pharmaceutical Company, but Darren's ultimate goal had always been to work at Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals. He works close to were his biological parents did, and he feels closer to them than ever before as he works on trying to cure the world of diseases. His work is classified that Darren even needs to encryption his work. His work, however, is exactly what leads Darren to be involved in a hostage drama for a third timeKidnapped series – 3. Third time's a charm before he has even turned thirty-five. It is a completely normal day as the company building he works in is taken over by a group of masked men that takes a group of scientists as hostage. And Darren is of course a part of this group of scientists. The hostage takers wants the encryption codes Darren is in charge of, but he fiercely refuses their every demand. The situation eventually ends well, but it leads the small family clutching at each other. Elderly Johnny almost having an heart-attack of worry over his youngest, and Justus, even though the seasoned cop he is, gets an panic attack because he can't be there to keep his brother safe. Personality Often seen as the opposite of his brother, Darren is more timid and soft-spoken. Ever since he was a child he has been curious and thirsts for knowledge of every kind. Having never had much success in sports he instead spent much of his childhood with his nose buried in books. Darren is peaceful to his nature and likes to spend time with his family or close friends. Compared to his brother Darren is sometimes seen as shy or withdrawn, and he has often found himself having difficulty claiming his own space when his brother is around. While growing up Darren found himself relying on his brother a great deal, but when older he finds himself needing more independence for himself, not wanting his brother to always stand ready to save him from everything. It takes a lot for him to lose his temper, but he makes up for it by holding grudges for long. References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Human